Siempre te Amaré
by Meiya Takenouchi
Summary: No importa donde estes, no importa si demoras... yo te seguire esperando, porque ahora que lo sé estoy segura... que siempre te amaré / ACTUALIZADO CAP.4
1. Un extraño sueño

**Siempre te amaré**

_el verdadero amor solo se presenta una vez, no lo dejes ir... o te arrepentiras toda tu vida_

Glosario de símbolos:

/ / pensando

( ) acción que realiza el personaje o algo que sucede durante el relato

[ ] comentario agregado

- el guión solo es una voz desconocida

* * recordando

: : soñando

**

* * *

**

**1er capitulo "Un extraño sueño"**

::Era una noche estrellada en Nerima, todo alrededor estaba tranquilo. Como pocas veces se podía sentir la paz en el ambiente habitualmente interrumpido por constantes batallas, espátulas que salían disparadas en todas direcciones, pétalos de rosas negras y por supuesto gritos de una joven y encantadora china diciendo Airen mientras un muchacho de trenza salía volando por los aires gracias a un mazo.

Pero hoy no… esta noche todo era diferente.

En el segundo piso de la casa Tendo, una habitación oscura tan solo iluminada por la luz de luna llena de aquella noche se podía observar a una joven de cabellos azulados cortos plácidamente recostada en su cama entregada completamente a los brazos de Morfeo. Era un cuadro angelical, las facciones de su rostro demostraban que era una niña… convirtiéndose en la más bella de las mujeres, sus parpados cerrados, al igual que la sonrisa formada en sus labios, demostraban que reposaba en su mundo de fantasías, un sueño feliz del que nadie querría despertar. ¿Quién se atrevería a interrumpir una escena así?

Un ruido en el tejado, al parecer no todos estaban durmiendo como debería ser… si no querían que lo descubran debía ser más cuidadoso… _ñiinn, _el crujir de las tejas a cada paso que daba, en tanto silencio iba a ser muy difícil pasar desapercibido, pero tal vez es noche tuviera suerte y nadie lo notara, por fin un poco de tranquilidad para él, un tiempo solo para Ranma Saotome. Unos pocos pasos más y llegaría, como casi todas las noches acostumbraba a hacer, ir a su lugar favorito, el tejado sobre la habitación de Akane, tan solo sentarse ahí para contemplar las estrellas y saber que ella estaba segura durmiendo tranquilamente debajo de él, era suficiente para él.

Tan solo unos pasos más y lograría su objetivo.

ÑIINNN… CRAAACKKK… ¡PAM!... al parecer…. Las tejas estaban más viejas de lo que parecían

Akane: ¿Ranma...? – preguntó una Akane muy sorprendida al asomarse a la ventana y ver a su prometido colgando del techo

Ranma: A… Akane… ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

Akane: ¿yo? – Frunció el ceño, había tenido un día muy pesado y no fue muy agradable despertar tan bruscamente con todo el ruido que ocasionaba Ranma y su aventura nocturna – esta es mi habitación ¿qué haces tú colgando del techo? – extendió una mano para que Ranma la ayudara a subir al tejado.

Ranma: yo… bueno…. Yo solo… yo vengo aquí… en las noches, para poder meditar mejor, durante el día no se puede, la casa siempre esta llena y si no es eso es por un loco que me persigue para pelear /sin contar a Shampoo, Kodachi o Ukyo/

Akane: ¿quieres decir… vienes… todas las noches… a meditar… encima de mi habitación? – un tono rojo comenzó a cubrir levemente sus mejillas

Ranma: bu… bueno… no… no exac… exactamente… es que… las tejas… bueno yo… quiero decir – nuevamente los nervios lo toman por sorpresa, es que simplemente no podía evitarse ponerse así teniendo a Akane, su Akane tan cerca y sobre todo en unan noche tan hermosa como esa - ¿yo… hice… hice mucho ruido?

Akane: sí, me despertaste, creí que era un ladrón

Ranma se recostó en el techo y se puso a contemplar el hermoso cielo de aquella noche, se sentía tan bien ahí, sin nadie que lo moleste con peleas absurdas, daría todo por poder estar así siempre con ella, tan solo en silencio, disfrutando de su presencia. Akane lo contemplaba, cuantas cosas maravillosas habían pasado juntos y sin darse cuenta dos años habían pasado rápido, habían vivido tantas cosas, y a pesar de los insultos y las discusiones constantes, de todas las prometidas que pudieron surgir, de los sinfín de locos retadores y monstruos mitológicos que puedan existir y de los peligros que habían y sabia que correrían... ella estaba segura que Ranma nunca la abandonaría y se lo había demostrado, aunque sus otras prometidas lo persiguieran siempre, Akane sabía que Ranma no las tomaba enserio, estaba completamente segura de eso ¿y por qué?... porque él le había dicho que la amaba, aunque luego lo haya negado y la boda terminara siendo un desastre total, sabía lo que había escuchado en Jusenkyo, y esa era su pequeña felicidad.

Ranma: ¿es una linda noche no crees?

Akane: si, es muy hermosa

Ranma: /si este es el momento indicado. Vamos Ranma tienes que decírselo, es ahora o nunca, eres Ranma Saotome, tú puedes hacerlo/ A… Akane

Akane: Ranma - Los dos jóvenes quedan mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro, no eran necesarias las palabras, las miradas lo transmitían todo

Ranma: Akane... (la toma de las manos), yo… sé que siempre digo que eres una marimacho, tabla de planchar y que tu comida sería capaz de vencer al ejercito de los Hunos tan solo con un bocado – la menor de las Tendo comenzó a molestar, después de todo que podía esperar de un chico inmaduro como Ranma – pe.. pero… la verdad es que.. yo… digo… pa… para mí… tú… /ah! Cielos, por que es tan difícil, solo dilo y ya/ Akane… yo… yo no sé como decirte que

Akane: dime Ranma – su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora

Ranma: Akane… yo… yo te… yo te amo Akane

Lo dijo. Tanto tiempo Akane soñó con escuchar esas palabras "Te amo", pero ¿qué pasaba? Ella siempre había esperado ese momento, y porque ahora no respondía, solo pudo decir...

Akane: Ranma, Ranma yo... (Se llevó las manos a la cabeza)

Un dolor agudo no la dejo terminar, todo se nublo, cerró los ojos, se sentía mareada

Ranma: ¿Akane estas bien?

Akane: Ranma...no me siento bien... la cabeza me da vueltas – el dolor cada vez era más fuerte - Ranma... no me siento bien...ayúdame

El dolor era tan fuerte que le impedía abrir los ojos o soltarse la cabeza que tenía sujeta con las manos. Se paró, pero no puso de pie, tenía que volver a su cuarto no podría soportar mucho tiempo aquel dolor de cabeza tan insoportable, solo tendía que saltar para llegar a su dormitorio, pero no pudo resistir más, sintió como todo su cuerpo caía al vació y solo escuchaba una voz gritando su nombre

Ranma: ¡Akane...!

TOC TOC

Kasumi: Ranma despierta. Ya esta el desayuno.

Ranma despertó sobresaltado y con el corazón en la garganta.

Ranma: /un sueño, fue solo un sueño. Pero parecía tan real/ Akane, tengo que ver si Akane esta bien.

Se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Akane, no le importaba si aún estaba durmiendo o si la encontraba vistiéndose, necesitaba ver que estaba bien, que todo había sido un sueño, tan solo eso una mal sueño, luego con mucho gusto recibiría los golpes que su prometida le daría por el atrevimiento de haber entrado a su habitación tan inoportunamente.

¡PLAM!

Akane: ¡OH!, Ranma lo siento mucho, no sabia que estabas detrás de la puerta, ¿estas bien? – le habló a un Ranma tendido en el piso

Ranma: Akane – se levanto y tomó el rostro de su prometida entre sus manos - no te preocupes por mí. ¿Tú estas bien?

Akane: ¿yo? – Levemente sonrojada – si… por… porque no habría de estarlo

Ranma: Akane yo...

Nabiki: Ranma, Akane. Kasumi los esta llamando a desayunar. ¡OH!, no se preocupen por mí, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo (saca una cámara y comienza a tomar fotos), hagan de cuenta como si no estuviera /voy a ganar muchos yenes con esto/

Ranma enrojeció tanto como a un tomate.

Akane: ¡Nabiki no molestes!, Mejor vamos a desayunar o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

ohhh! y me atrevii! XD... para los que no me entienden ^^, esta es mi primera historia de Ranma 1/2! la escribi cuando era una inocente niña de 13 años y estaba ilusionada [o mejor dicho: obsesionada XD ] con Ranma 1/2. ¿cómo surgió? pues muy sencillo, en mi busqueda por un final [ ya que Rumiko-sama me dejo con un shock gigantoso! con su final] encontre un fic que me gusto mucho... pero nunca lo terminaron, espere todo un año! y nada, fue frustrante! supongo que ustedes comprenderan como se siente, entonces decidí hacer mi propio fic o ranfic XD [ ya que hablamos de ranma 1/2] ooohhhhh! que les parece el 1er capitulo ¿merece un review?, yo sé que talvz el relato suene a un poco de principiante pero comprendanme tenia 13 años! XD recién comenzaba a explorar el mundo de la literaruta u.u

para que no se aburran con la historia XD... les cuento que esta compuesta por tres fanfics en total, cada una con un aprox de 20 capitulos, quiero decir que hay "Siempre te Amaré I, II y III"... quieren saber como continua? bueno les doy un adelanto para que continuen leyendome ^^ algo pasara con Ranma y se verá en la situación de tomar una decisión dolorosa pero necesaria... en unos días o talvz semana estare actualizando [ prometo hacerlo cada vz q los estudios no me agobien XD], gracias por leer! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo XD.

Meiyachan


	2. La Fiesta de Pijamas

**2do capítulo "La fiesta de pijama"**

ESCUELA FURINKAN:

Sayuri: esta fiesta va a ser genial, ya repartí todas las invitaciones, solo falta Akane, ¿dónde estará?

Akane: hola Sayuri, me dijeron que estabas buscándome.

Sayuri: hola Akane, ten (le dio un pequeño sobre), estas invitada a mi fiesta de pijamas solo para chicas – le guiñó el ojo - Será mañana en la noche

Akane: gracias Sayuri – por la forma en que su amiga le había insinuado la fiesta estaba segura que el tema central de toda la noche serían Ranma y ella - ahí estaré

DING DONG DANG

La campana avisó que era hora de ir a clases. Ranma había actuado extraño todo el día, había evitado estar cerca de su prometida desde el inicio de clases y ahora se encontraba sentado en una banca del patio.

Akane: Ranma... ¿te encuentras bien?, Has estado actuando muy extraño en todo el día, me tienes...me tienes preocupada – un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas – Ranma… Ranma te estoy hablando

Ranma: ¿qué?... ¿me decías algo?

Akane: ¿Qué si estás bien? Has estado actuando extraño

Ranma: ¿extraño? No, te parece… ¿extraño cómo?

Akane: bueno pues… tú… tú has estado evitándome todo el día

Ranma: Akane… Akane yo...no…- se preocupaba por él, que felicidad era saber que a pesar de todo lo que él podía decir o haberle ella siempre iba a cuidar de él… pero aquella sensación de perderla aun estaba muy clara, aquel sueño había sido tan real - no debes preocuparte por mí, yo sé cuidarme solo

Akane: yo solo trataba de ser amable contigo – siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo con sus palabras - pero veo que tú no quieres cambiar (se levanto y se fue a clases).

Ranma: /bien hecho Ranma lo volviste a hacer/ pero, que es lo que estoy sintiendo por Akane, será acaso...amor – el rojo de sus mejillas competía con el color de su camisa china

Kuno: ¡Ranma Saotome!, Como te atreves a decir que sientes amor por mi adorada Akane Tendo, primero tendrás que pelear conmigo.

Ranma: por dios Kuno, ¡no tengo tiempo para esto! - Y lo mandó a volar de un solo golpe

LA FIESTA DE PIJAMA

Todas las amigas de Akane habían asistido a la fiesta de Sayuri era evidente desde un principio que no sería una típica reunión de amigas y Akane estaba convencido que sería el blanco de todas las conversaciones.

Sayuri: chicas, no creen que Ryoga y Ukyo hacen una linda pareja.

Habiki: la verdad nunca lo había visto de ese modo, pero sabes que… coincido contigo.

Yuka: a mi cuanto me gustaría que Lee me hiciera caso, pero el ya tiene novia.

Sayuri: si, yo tampoco tengo suerte en el amor. Kiraguisawa ni siquiera sabe que existo.

Naru: parece que la única afortunada aquí es Akane

Habiki: si Akane, tu eres la única que es correspondida. No me vayas a decir que no te gusta Ranma, porque se te nota a kilómetros

Akane: (sorprendida y poniéndose levemente roja) ¿qué?, ¡Cómo creen que me puede gustar ese baka!

Sayuri: hay, vamos Akane, si no te gusta Ranma, entonces porque cada vez que se le acercan Shampoo o Ukyo te pones celosa.

Akane: ¡eso no es cierto!

Habiki: ¡parece que alguien no acepta sus sentimientos! – dijo en tono irónico

Sayuri: bueno, de todos modos es obvio que Ranma se muere por ti Akane.

Yuka: eso es cierto, cada vez que te ve le brillan los ojos.

Akane: ¿ustedes creen? (se sonroja nuevamente)

Sayuri: ¿que no lo has notado?, Todos en la escuela se han dado cuenta.

Akane: pues...parece que el único que todavía no se da cuenta es él (dijo poniéndose más roja aún)

Habiki: tal vez solo necesita que le des un empujoncito. Mmm... por qué no le dices lo que sientes

Chicas: si Akane. Es buena idea

Akane: decirle...lo que siento, pero yo... no se... creo que...yo

PAM PUM PAM

Se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte proveniente del jardín. Todas las chicas fueron a ver qué había pasado [y adivinen a quien encontraron]

Chicas: ¡¿Ranma?

Ranma: eh... hola chicas, yo solo eh... venía a traerle eh...digo a decirle algo a Akane.

Akane: (recién había salido) Ranma, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, No habrás estado escuchado lo que estábamos conversando ¿no? (dijo en tono amenazador)

Ranma: ¿qué? Yo este... (se puso serio) yo solo viene a decirte que Kasumi dice que mañana regreses temprano a casa porque quiere que le lleves algo al Dr. Tofú.

Akane: bueno si eso era todo entonces ya puedes irte.

Ranma: si, ya me voy. Ah y Akane, no te ilusiones mucho con lo que tus amigas te dicen que yo nunca me fijaría en una marimacho como tú.

Akane: entonces si escuchaste lo que hablamos (se puso roja de la cólera) ¡Ranma eres un idiota!

Y le dio un golpe que probablemente lo envió hasta América.

Sayuri: si, efectivamente hacen una linda pareja

Todas las chicas comenzaron a reír.

CONTINUARA...


	3. La Chica Ideal

**3er capitulo "La chica ideal"**

La fiesta de pijamas de la noche pasada había sido una tortura total para la menor de las Tendo, luego de enviar volando a Ranma hasta el otro lado de América sus amigas se habían encargado de que su tema "favorito" no acabará ahí, luego de decidir cómo sería el vestido de novia de Akane y que nombre llevarían sus hijos con Ranma, el interrogatorio sobre cómo se conocieron terminó con una sonrojada Akane y las expresiones maravilladas de sus amigas al enterarse de la vergonzosa forma en la que nuestra pareja favorita se había encontrado en el baño.

A la mañana siguiente Akane volvió temprano a casa para llevarle el recado de Kasumi al Dr. Tofú, quería que le devolviera un libro y como siempre fue acompañada de Ranma.

Ranma: oye Aka… Akane, lo que te dije la… la noche anterior no… no era cierto y no fue mi intención escuchar su conversación.

Akane: Ranma exactamente qué fue lo que escuchaste

Ranma: /más bien sería que fue lo que no escuche/ nada que sea importante – respondió restándole importancia al tema - Akane, que es lo que ibas a decirme, no es que me interese claro, pero... accidentalmente ayer escuche que me querías decir algo (se sonrojo)

Akane: ¿qué? Yo… yo no te quería decir nada, no imagines cosas – sonrojándose levemente

Dr. Tofu: Akane, Ranma ¿cómo están?

Akane: buenos días Dr. Tofú /qué bueno que me lo encontré, me salvó/ venía a entregarle el libro que le prestó a Kasumi.

Dr. Tofu: ¿libro? Ah, el libro de cocina, si ya me acorde gracias Akane. Bueno disculpen que los deje, pero tengo que volver al consultorio, cuídense.

Ranma: aún no has respondido a mi pregunta

Akane: no te iba a decir nada. No todo es sobre ti baka, deja de creerte tan importante

Ranma: ¡yo sé lo que escuché! Al cabo que ni me importa lo que piense una chica boba como tú

Akane: ¡pues qué bueno! Porque esta chica boba tiene asuntos que resolver mucho más importantes que estar lidiando con un chico presumido cómo tú – le dio la espalda y se fue caminando por el parque

Ranma: yo no soy presumido ¡Akane no bak...! – su insultó fue interrumpido por una enorme estatua que le cayó encima - …ka

MERCADO DE NERIMA

- ¿Han visto esa gran carpa?

- ¡miren habrá un espectáculo! - Un gran escenario se erigía en el medio de la plaza del mercado y extraños animadores invitaban a los transeúntes a participar de un singular concurso que estaba por iniciar

- Acérquense… acérquense todos, permítanme presentarme – una pequeño hombre apareció sobre el escenario - Mi nombre es Kanashiro Souta y el día de hoy tengo el honor de presentarles a mi querida hermana Yuuki

Yuuki: hola a todos – una voluptuosa mujer hizo su aparición atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes - gracias por tu presentación Souta, es hora de contarle a nuestro público lo que estamos preparando para ellos el día de hoy

Souta: unos afortunados caballeros serán elegidos para participar en nuestro concurso…

Souta y Yuuki: ¡La Chica Ideal!

Yuuki: veamos, a quién le gustaría ganarse el corazón de una bella dama

Ranma: que bobería de concurso, ¿qué no se dan cuenta que solo tratan de estafarnos? - Todas las personas voltearon a verlo.

Souta: ¡Tú… el fortachón de la trenza! – Señaló a Ranma con un dedo acusador – por qué no subes al escenario y participas, estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás

Ranma: no gracias, no me gusta perder mi tiempo en tontos concursos

Yuuki: ¡oh! Nuestro apuesto joven tiene miedo de subir – el público comenzó a reírse. Era demasiado, no podía dejar que se burlarán de él, tenía que defender su honor a toda costa, con una gran salto llegó al escenario logrando callar la risa de todos los presentes.

Ranma: mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, heredero de la escuela de Artes Marciales de la Dinastía Saotome y nunca he perdido una batalla… y no piense perder este tonto juego

Yuuki: bien – una frívola sonrisa se formó en sus labios – entonces conozcamos las reglas del juego

Souta: este joven caballero junto a otros tres afortunados más podrán tener la oportunidad de conquistar el corazón de una de estas hermosas señoritas – la plataforma se separó dando paso a tres postes en los que se encontraban inconscientes y atadas de pies y manos a Ukyo, Shampoo y…

Ranma: ¡Akane! – corrió para librarla de aquellas ataduras, no podía permitir que aquellos infelices la lastimaran, no si él podía evitarlo – ¡Malditos! ¡Libérenlas! – Souta le impidió el paso, antes de poder salvar a su prometida y amigas primero debía participar en el macabro juego.

Yuuki sacó unos collares con pequeños relojes de arena colgando en cada uno de ellos y se los puso a cada una de las chicas.

Souta: estos collares pertenecieron al antiguo emperador Chino Siu Mey Li. Todo persona que lo utiliza caerá en un sueño profundo he irá perdiendo poco a poco toda esperanza de vida – un malévola sonrisa se formo en su pálido rostro - ¿qué les parece?, imagínense a estas bellas damiselas en una pesadilla de la que no pueden escapar, reviviendo los peores momentos de sus vidas, cada segundo que pasa un grano de arena ira cayendo poco a poco y grano a grano, uno por uno les será robada la dicha, la alegría, la felicidad de poder vivir… se las envolverá el la más catastrófica desesperación hasta que el collar quede completamente lleno y la persona ya no tenga ningún motivo para vivir

Yuuki: y el único que podrá salvarlas será… su "príncipe azul", pero querido Ranma solo podrás llegar a una de ellas y solo la encontraras si es que realmente estas destinado a ella, si es que realmente es tu Chica Ideal.

La rabia e impotencia se incrementaban en Ranma, sabía que no podía hacer nada más que caer en la trampa y participar de aquél macabro juego, debía salvar a Akane y lo iba a lograr costara lo que costara.

Yuuki: ¿nadie más piensa competir para salvar a estas bellas damas? Aceptamos más concursantes

Kuno: YO Kuno Tatewaki, "Rayo azul de Furinkan" competiré, no permitiré que le hagan daño a mi amada Akane Tendo.

Mousse: yo también, antes de que lastimen a Shampoo tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Ryoga: cuenten conmigo, no permitiré que lastimen a Akane ni a Ukyo

Yuuki: ¡qué bien tenemos más concursantes!

Souta: pues bien, nuestro juego comienza… ahora.

Una gran cortina de humo volvió a invadir el escenario envolviendo a todos los concursantes e impidiendo que estos puedan ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor y tan repentinamente como había aparecido el humo se disipó.

Todo el ambiente había cambiado, ya no se encontraba en el mercado, no había señales de sus amigos ni de Yuuki o Souta. A cambio de eso el poco humo restante poco a poco iba revelando un hermoso paisaje, una pradera tal vez, no, era algo más maravilloso que eso, el paraíso tal vez, ¿podía realmente existir aquel lugar sacado de un cuento de hadas? Lleno de flores y pájaros entonando sus bellas melodías, ciervos saltando libremente… ¿realidad o ilusión?

Ranma: /¿Dónde estoy… qué pasó con los demás?/ - aquel tranquilo paisaje era desconcertante, nada malo podría ocurrir ahí, qué planeaban con llevarlo a ese lugar.

Yuuki: ¿qué tal Ranma? – Apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a nuestro artista marcial - ¿te gusta el paisaje? Esta es solo la primera parada del juego

Ranma: ¡Yuuki! ¡¿Qué quieren lograr con todo esto? ¡¿Dónde esta Akane?

Yuuki: Akane, Akane, Akane…. Vaya, esa chica tuya es realmente afortunada, lástima que no sepa lo mucho que te preocupas por ella

Ranma: ¡no juegues conmigo!

Yuuki: Jajajajaja ¿que aún no lo entiendes mi querido Ranma? Ya estas dentro de él, una vez que has comenzado no puedes dar marcha atrás… a menos claro… que quieras que tu linda Akane muera – suspiro - ¿eso sería muy triste verdad?

Yuuki chasqueó los dedos y una luz cegadora cubrió todo el cielo, una especie de esfera gigante comenzó a descender, en su interior se veían imágenes.

Yuuki: si quieres rescatar a tu "chica ideal" primero tienes que pasar por el bosque de "Los Recuerdos Perdidos" - chasqueó los dedos nuevamente y en la esfera se mostró la imagen de un bosque en penumbra - luego tendrás que subir hasta la punta de la montaña Narusegawa - nuevamente chasqueó los dedos y se vieron tres túneles - ahí encontraras tres túneles, uno de ellos te llevará a la chica elegida para ti. Te recomiendo que te des prisa – la imagen de Akane se reflejo en la esfera, en su collar se podía ver que los granos de arena caían rápidamente – el tiempo ya comenzó a correr

Ranma: (miró hacia el oeste, donde se veía una enorme montaña rodeada de un cielo negro) ¿y cómo sabré por que túnel ir? - volvió a mirar a Yuuki, pero esta ya no estaba, en su lugar había una nota clavada en un árbol que decía:

"solo sigue a tu corazón"

CONTINUARA...

* * *

lo siento tanto! lo sé soy una mala autora u.u realmente he estado muy ocupada estos últimos meses y no he podido avanzar con ningún fanfic... realmente lo siento! lamentablemente demoraré en actualizar tam´bién mis otros fics :( para los que leen "Ranma se enamora", perdón chicos pero van a tener que esperar un poco más hasta que pueda solucionar el problema por conseguir que me devuelvan el siguiente capítulo [como recordarán mis archivos los tiene mi amigo y siempre me hace la promesa de devolvérmelos, promesa que no cumple hasta ahora no solo perjudicandome a mi sino tambien a todos ustedes, sinceramente disculpen por todas esas incomodidades] igual pasará con "El destino los Unió" estaré actualizando el siguiente capítulo a mediados de la próxima semana si es que no es antes, pero luego de eso tendrán que esperar ya que con este fic pasa lo mismo que con el anterior.

con "Siempre te Amaré" no tengo excusa u.u tengo toda la historia completa pero como ya les dije estoy muy ajetreada estos meses y realmente siento mucho no poder ser puntual con las actualizaciones, perdonenme!

y mil gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia hasta ahora y han dejado sus reviews y para los que solo lo han leído tambien les agradezco mucho! en especial a las siguientes personas _**Marorisy**_, _**Tsukire **_[que la encuentro en la mayoria de mis fics XD gracias!], _**Mayum**_**i** [amiga mía XD prometo que esta vez terminarás de leer la historia] y _**Kary14. **_

millones de agradecimientos para ustedes y por cada uno de sus reviews. prometo que cuando todo este embrollo pase organizaré mejor mi agenda para darle el tiempo que se merece a estos fics que tanto quiero. gracias por todos sus comentarios.

espero que estos capitulos sean de su agrado y que los hayan disfrutado, estare esperando sus reviews XD.

Meiyachan


	4. El Bosque de los Recuerdos Perdidos

**4to capitulo "El Bosque de los Recuerdos Perdidos"**

Sabía que tenía que darse prisa no quedaba mucho tiempo, los minutos corrían y la angustia crecía cada vez más, el encuentro con Yuuki le había hecho desperdiciar bastante tiempo.

Ranma corrió hasta llegar al bosque y se detuvo antes de entrar, era un bosque en penumbra, muy distinto al hermoso paisaje del campo, enormes árboles yacían por doquier marchitos, hojas secas en el suelo forman una extensa alfombra indicándole el camino que debía seguir, incluso alguien con la mínima inteligencia sabia que entrar en aquel oscuro bosque era una mala idea, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él pero sabía que mayor era el temor de perder a Akane, que algo malo le pasara. Si Ranma quería salvarla tenía que entrar.

Ranma: /por favor Akane… resiste ya voy por ti/

Cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo se adentro en el inmenso bosque sin imaginarse la sorpresa que le esperaba dentro.

Dos… tres… cuatro pasos más, todo seguía en calma, ni el canto de las aves se podía escuchar, tan solo el crujir de las hojas y el silbido del viento golpeando contra su rostro. Lentamente abrió los ojos.

Ranma: ¡Co… cómo puede ser posible! – Su corazón dio un vuelco al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba - ¡estoy en el Dojo Tendo!

Sus ojos lo estaban engañando, no podía ser cierto, Ranma había entrado al bosque y todavía seguía en él, pero ¿como era posible que apareciera en el dojo?

Hace miles de años existió un hombre muy poderoso en todo Japón, fácilmente pudo obtener el apoyo de los aldeanos y así tomar el control total del Imperio, mas la ambición muchas veces es más grande que el hombre y se dejó arrastras por él. Lo que al principio había comenzado como un gobierno de paz se convirtió en un duro régimen contra su propia gente. Miles de personas fueron despojadas de sus tierras, cientos de aldeanos asesinados por levantar su voz de protesta, miseria, hambre y pobreza se extendieron por todo el imperio. Cansados del abuso los aldeanos decidieron acabar con su vida, pero unos simples humanos no podían acabar con él ya que poseía los más grandes poderes de las artes oscuras, encontrar la solución fue más sencillo de lo que imaginaban, un oni podría acabar con él.

Y así fue, pero antes de morir toda su ira y frustración al ver su vida acabado y al descubrirse traicionado por su pueblo quedo liberada del cuerpo sin vida y se mantuvo anidada en el bosque, esperando a que aquellos aldeanos a quienes tanto lastimó atravesara un día aquel tétrico campo de árboles y toda su furia le cayera encima, haciendo que este viva los peores tormentos que puedan existir en su corazón.

Ranma: ¿qué esta pasando?

-¿de verdad quieres saber lo que esta pasando? – una voz desconocida retumbó en todo el dojo

Ranma: ¿quién dijo eso? - se puso en guardia

-si quieres salir tendrás que enfrentar tus peores miedos y recuerdos

Ranma: pues bien, estoy listo.

-entonces comencemos.

El dojo Tendo se fue desvaneciendo lentamente y fue remplazado por una cueva, todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente, un pequeño rayo de luz se podía divisar a lo lejos, indicándole el camino, invitándolo a que salga.

Ranma comenzó a correr hacia la salida, hacia la luz, podía vislumbrar el final del túnel. La cegadora luz del día invadió sus ojos cerrándolos y abriéndolos lentamente hasta que estos se acostumbraran poco a poco a la luz y la primera imagen que vio al abrirlos completamente fue a la más bella criatura que pudo haber visto jamás, con su larga cabellera cayendo delicadamente sobre sus hombros y cubriendo su cuerpo con un hermoso vestido blanco, Akane miraba al cielo con la sonrisa que siempre le robaba el aliento.

Ranma: ¿Akane eres tú?

La chica volteó sorprendida para ver a la persona que la llamaba, una mirada de incertidumbre se formo en su rostro.

Akane: sí, ese es mi nombre… ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

Ranma: Akane soy yo… ¿no me reconoces?... ¡soy yo, soy Ranma!

Akane: Ranma – escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre fue una bendición para él, ella estaba bien, estaba ahí con él, nada malo le había pasado

Ranma: Akane soy yo… mírame

Akane: lo siento… pero… no me acuerdo de ti – su corazón se detuvo, Akane, su Akane no sabía quien era – no me parece haberte visto antes

Ranma: ¡Akane escúchame! – gritó tomándola por los hombros - ¡Soy Ranma Saotome… soy tu prometido!

Akane: ¿prometido? De… debes estar confundiéndome con otra persona yo ya estoy comprometida, es más justo ahora me dirijo a mi fiesta de compromiso

Ranma: ¿com... compromiso?

Akane: Sí – nuevamente aquella sonrisa angelical apareció en su rostro - en un par de días me casaré con Ryoga Hibiki.

Ranma: ¿con... con Ryoga?

Akane: así es, si me disculpa debo irme si no llegare tarde

Akane desapareció lentamente en el horizonte, dejando a Ranma con el corazón roto en miles de pedazos. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho, se sentía vacío, como podría ser que Akane se casara con Ryoga, él no podía perder a Akane, no, no ahora, no después de todo lo que habían vivido. Corrió tras Akane como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Ranma: ¡Akane...!

Esta vez encontró a una Akane distinta, tenía el cabello corto y llevaba puesto un vestido celeste. Se encontraba sentada en una banca viendo la puesta de sol.

Akane: Ranma… ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?

Ranma: tú... ¿ya no te vas a casar con Ryoga?

Akane: ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?, yo no lo amo

Escuchar esa frase fue como música para sus oídos.

Ranma: Akane hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo. Akane yo...

No lo dejó terminar, Akane se levantó y se dirigió hacia una pileta, Ranma la siguió.

Akane: sé lo que vas a decir, Ranma. Pero yo... yo no te... - No podía decirlo, era muy difícil. Retrocedió hasta llegar al borde del parque – Esto no va a funcionar Ranma… siempre habrán obstáculos entre nosotros

Ranma: no puedes saberlo Akane… po… podemos hacer que esto funcione

Akane: lo siento Ranma… pero ya no puedo vivir así – retrocedió un paso

Ranma: Akane qué… qué estas tratando de hacer

Akane: adiós Ranma – un paso más y cayó al precipicio

Ranma: ¡Akane nooooo...!

Se tiró detrás de ella pero no pudo alcanzarla. Ranma cayó en una poza y vio a Akane tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y bañada en sangre.

Ranma: Akane, por favor no te mueras – la tomó en sus brazos – por favor Akane no me dejes – la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho como si de ese modo fuera a evitar que se vaya de su lado – por favor Akane no me dejes

Akane: Ranma, se acaba el tiempo

Ranma: ¿qué?

Akane: se acaba el tiempo

Ranma: Akane ¿qué estas diciendo? Akane tú... tú - recordó todo - tú no eres Akane.

La soltó.

Akane se puso de pie y una voz potente y ronca salió de su garganta

Akane: el tiempo se acaba Ranma. Muy pronto todo esto terminara y te quedaras en este mundo para siempre.

Ranma: ¿quién eres tú y dónde esta Akane?

Akane: ¿aún no lo recuerdas verdad? La verdadera Akane todavía se encuentra atrapada en la montaña Narusegawa y mira, ya solo falta poco tiempo para que el medallón termine de contar los granos de arena Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja – su macabra sonrisa retumbó por todo el lugar

Nuevamente el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras y el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, volvió a aparecer la gran esfera y mostró a Akane aún desmayada atada al poste y tenía el medallón casi lleno.

Akane: si quieres salvarla, te recomiendo que empieces a correr ¡YA!

Ranma comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que salvar a Akane lo más pronto posible.

¡BAM!

Una gran explosión, y de entre las nieblas salió un enorme dragón chino que comenzó a atacar a Ranma.

Ryoga: ¡toma esto maldito dragón!

Ryoga había aparecido de las montañas lanzándole una gran roca al dragón dejándolo inconciente

Ranma: ¡Ryoga!, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Ryoga: eso no importa ahora

Ranma: pero ¿por qué me ayudaste?

Ryoga: Ranma, tú no eres el único que esta tratando de salvar a Akane. Yo también quiero salvarla y por hacerlo también quedé atrapado por el hechizo del bosque...

Ranma: mira Ryoga...

Ryoga: no me interrumpas Saotome. Al quedar atrapado en mis recuerdos, me di cuenta que para Akane yo solo soy una amigo mas y entendí que su felicidad esta junto a ti, y como lo que más me importa es su felicidad, he decidido que tú debes salvar a Akane.

¡GRR! El dragón comenzaba a despertarse.

Ryoga: corre Ranma, ya no queda mucho tiempo. Yo me encargaré del dragón

Ranma: Ryoga... gracias

Ryoga: no me lo agradezcas, lo hago por Akane. Ahora vete

El dragón se levantó nuevamente y comenzó a atacar a Ryoga, mientras que este lo esquivaba y trataba de darle golpes.

Ryoga: ¡SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!

Ranma corrió sin rumbo alguno, no sabía como salir del bosque, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que si seguía a su corazón podría encontrar a Akane.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **que les parecio el capitulo creen que merezco un review? espero que si XD. uuhhh y no se saben la que le espera a Ranma luego, no le he puesto las cosas nada fáciles. gracias a todos quienes han leido este fic hasta ahora y en especial a los que han dejado su review [ya saben que es mi fuente de inspiración]. gracias especialmente a aquellas que me han leido desde el primer capitulo: _**Tsukire **_[claro que me gustan tus historias si son fantasticas!], **_Marirosy_**, _**annkarem**_, _**Kary14. **_y darles la bienvenida a dos nuevos lectores: **_RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft _**[gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos] y a **_Rosstock_**, gracias chicos siempre es una alegria leer nuevos reviews XD. y sobre todo quisiera agradecer a mi amiga_** Mayumi **_a quien tanto hice sufrir con esta historia XD, no te preocupes Mayu esta vez lo leeras hasta el final.

gracias por todo! siempre me mantienen inspirada. los quiero, nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. abrazos!

Meiya-chan


End file.
